


My Life with 'Bots

by Astrid1221



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid1221/pseuds/Astrid1221
Summary: Hi! My name's Terra Midnight Witwicky, Sam Witwicky's adopted sister. This is my story of how I met the bots and got caught up in the war. You'll have to read to find out more.





	1. Meet Terra

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that while on my wattpad account, this story is one of my more popular ones, I do not expect any large amount of people to read this. I am sorry if there are any grammer mistakes I am dyslexic, and while I do not use this as an exuse, it does make it a bit more difficult to proof-read my own storys. But on another note thank you guys so much for checking out my story, and if there is anything you think I should change or fix, or if you have any ideas of what to add, let me know and I will see what I can do!

 

I do not own transformers or any of the characters only my OC everything else goes to Micheal Bay and Hasbro. All pictures go to there respective owners.

Name: Terra Midnight Witwicky

Age: 17

Hight: 6ft

Appearance: White hair, electric blue eyes, and the tough girl look

Likes: Autobots, cars, music

Dislikes: Jocks, bullies, Trent, Decpticons, and girly girls

Powers: Shadow powers (when angry)

Best friends: Mickeala, Will Lennox, Epps

Crushes: Jazz

Family: Judy Witwicky (adopted mom), Ron Witwicky (adopted dad), Sam Witwicky (adopted brother) ? (Biological Father), ? (Biological Mother)

Personality: Tough girl

Extra: She has a birth mark of a robotic face on the in side of her wrist


	2. A's and Money

_"_ _Ratchet just go! Get Winterstorm out of here!" The white and red femme shouts at her sparkmate._

_"No! I am not leaving you!" The green bot holding a bundle said._  
_"Go! I'll be fine!" She said, fighting a bot with seeker wing and red optics._  
_The green bot put the bundle in the escape pod and turned in time to see femme get shot in spark._  
_"No!"_

"Ms. Witwicky, I would appreciate it if you didn't sleep in my class," the teacher said. I nodded as the class looked at me.

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up."  
I watched my brother come up and dump his stuff on the table.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff," he mumbled.

My name is Terra Witwicky, adopted sister of Sam Witwicky. His parents found me on the side of the of the road. Anyways back to the story.

"So for my geneolo-" he got cut of with a rubber band to the neck.  
As I turned to glare at Trent, I heard the teacher start scolding the class.

"Who- who did that!? People, responsibility," he said.

I snorted, yeah like there gonna listen to that.

~~~~ _time skip just cause_ _I'm_ _lazy_ ~~~~

I walked out to the car where my dad was sitting.

"Hi daddy," I say as I got into the car.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" He asked.

"Good, I got all 3 A's and $5000," I say

"How do you think Sam's doing?" He asked.

"Probably giving the dream speech again."

Just as I said I saw Sam com running out like the idiot he is tripping a couple times and face planting at least once coming to the car.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he yells getting into the car.

"Well," dad asks.

"It's an A- but it's an A still," he said waving the paper around.

"Let me see, let me see. It's an A," he says.

"So we're good?" I ask.

"We're good," he said

"Yes!" Me and Sam yell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so short. Let me know what you think and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos! Thanks Angels!


	3. Cars

"Son I got a surprise for you," pulling into a Porsche car lot.

No ,no ,no, no, no, no, dad! You've got to be kidding me!" my brother starts freaking out.

I know my dad is not going to get him a fancy car as a Porsche for his first car. I started snickering and brother's stupidity.

You're right, I am kidding you! You're not getting a Porsche for your first car," my dad says laughing.

Sam's looks at us, "You two really think this is funny?"

"Sam you should know dad's not going to get you a Porsche for your first car," I said to him.

" I'm not talking you two the rest of the ride," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~time skip baby~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Bobby Bolivia like the country just without the runs what can I do for you today?" a black man says as he walks up to us shaking my father's hand.

"My son and daughter here are looking for their first cars," dad said.

"You came to see me?" He asks.

"We had to," me and my brother grumble.

"Practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B," he said.

I started wandering around looking for cars well decent ones at least while Bobby started talking with Sam about how the driver doesn't pick the car, the car picks the driver.

I was about to give up hope when I saw two really nice cars that shouldn't be in a junk place like this.

A black custom GMC topkick, and a yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes.

"Hey Sam, I think I found one!" I said calling him over.

"Nice eye Terra," Sam complimented coming over to see the Camaro.

"Did you see one that you like sweetie?" dad asks.

"Yeah that one right there," I say pointing at the truck.

"How much for these two cars?" dad asks Bobby.

"$5,000 for both," he said.

I payed for mine but and gave Sam an extra $1000 to pay for his. I looked at my truck and seemed to shiver. Oh well must be going crazy.

I sat down in the truck and looked at steering wheel where it had the same mark that I had on my wrist.

"Time to drive you home," I said.


End file.
